Dragonball: Reborn
by The Night Lord
Summary: Set six years after the film Dragonball Evolution. Goku and Chi-chi are now married with a young son, while Piccolo is training himself for a rematch against Goku. However, a new evil comes to Earth, forcing Goku and Piccolo to put their differences aside
1. A New Evil

**Yes, before you ask, this is my attempt at a sequel to the Dragonball: Evolution movie, as this is what I would do if I were writing the film. And yes, I know that tons of people hated the film, but I didn't mind it. I saw it in a different universe from DBZ. Sure, the movie wasn't all that great, could have been better, but I liked it. I hope that they do a sequel and this is what I think they should do for it. Also, I'm writing this for a friend of mine who's interested in reading it**

**xxxxx**

_Saiyans._

_One of the most powerful races in the universe, born and bred for combat, living for nothing more than the thrill of a fight. Always seeking to improve their powers and conquer other races, the Saiyans grew to become one of the mightiest and most feared races. For centuries, they have always felt that desire to fight, that lust for blood and the satisfaction that always came afterwards._

**xxxxx**

"Goku! Where are you?"

Chi-chi Son stood outside her home, searching the fields for any sign of her husband. When there was no sign of him, she harrumphed and crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for his spiky-haired self to finally make an appearance. Meanwhile, across the small creek and up in the hills above, the young warrior was nearly before a grave upon which rested seven stones. He stared mournfully at the headstone before him, before lowering his head, as a rustling drew his attention. He looked over, seeing a boy of about four years old clutching a small bunch of bush flowers. The young child was wearing a white T-shirt, green pants, a pair of black booties and a red Chinese hat. And sitting upon the hat was a small orange ball, about the size of a nectarine and adorned with four red stars: the four star Dragonball. The child toddled over to Goku and placed the flowers upon the grave, before kneeling beside his father and bowing his head respectfully.

"Happy birthday, Grandfather," the boy said.

Goku nodded in agreement, before ruffling the boy's long spiky black hair, before rising up on his feet, as the boy did the same.

"Come on, Gohan, I think your mother is calling us."

"Sure."

Goku smiled as he picked his son up, then with a small jump, he was in the air, gently flying his way towards his home, as Gohan laughed, enjoying the flight. He always loved flying with his father and couldn't wait for the day when he could do the same. The flight ended quickly when Goku touched down before his young wife.

"Hi, honey."

"I've been waiting for twenty minutes," Chi-chi said, "You're late!"

"I know, I know," Goku said, setting his son down and heading inside.

He grabbed his black leather jacket and slipped it over his grey T-shirt, as Chi-chi zipped up a yellow hooded jacket on Gohan, pulling his hair out from the hood, then kissed him on the forehead, before turning to her husband.

"And please, Goku, be safe alright? Don't drop Gohan."

"We'll be fine. Right, Gohan?"

"Sure," the young boy chirped.

"Have fun," Chi-chi said, watching as Goku picked Gohan up and took off into the sky, flying away into the distance until they had disappeared from sight.

With a small sigh, Chi-chi then headed back inside.

**xxxxx**

"HA!"

CRASH!

The tree toppled to the ground, as the Namekian warrior Piccolo stood there panting, before regaining his breath and clenching his fists. It had been six years since he was defeated by Goku and ever since recovering from the fight, he had spent his days training in preparation for the day when he would be able to kill his opponent. After that, there would be no one left to stop him from gathering the Dragonballs and finally having his revenge on the planet. Growling in annoyance at the mere thought of Goku, the Namekian glanced down at his clenched fist, the dark green colour of his skin standing out against his black armour. Upon being nursed back to health, his skin had become darker until it was the original colour he had before getting imprisoned. Memories flashed through his mind from over two thousand years ago when he had been imprisoned in the urn and he remembered the feeling of freedom when the assassin Mai had finally released him.

_"__Don't you worry, Goku, I'll have my revenge on you."_

Just as he prepared to continue his training, something in the air caught his attention and he looked up, seeing a fireball come hurtling through the sky, crash landing with a huge explosion some distance away. After protecting himself from the shockwave of debris, Piccolo floated into the air, before flying in the direction of the crash site, seeing a large crater in the ground. And that wasn't the only thing there. A round pod resided in the bottom of the crater, looking big enough to hold a single person. Piccolo watched curiously as the hatch slowly opened, letting loose jets of steam and he gasped in horror, staggering back as the hatch fully opened and someone stepped out. He was tall, about the same height as Piccolo and looked very much human, with long messy black hair reaching down to the middle of his back and cold, calculating brown eyes. He was also muscular and was wearing tight black spandex that covered him from the neck to the thigh. Laced material covered his arms and legs, along with the armoured gauntlets and greaves, a thick armour covering his chest. And a small machine resided over his left eye, green in colour as it beeped and the man looked up at Piccolo. With a sinister grin, the man floated up out of the crater and landed before the Namekian warrior.

"Who the hell are you?" Piccolo demanded.

"Why, Namekian, I am Raditz and I'm here looking for Kakarot. Do you know where he is? Think you could tell me? It is quite important I find him."

"You're a Saiyan, aren't you?"

"And you're dead if you don't tell me where Kakarot is."

Raditz raised his hand towards Piccolo, as an orb of red energy formed in his hand and he grinned, but then, the machine over his eye beeped and he looked away.

"Lucky you. It seems he's already been located. You get to live for another day."

Lowering his hand, Raditz then shot off into the air, disappearing from sight, as Piccolo let out a breath of relief he didn't know he was holding.

_"__I almost feel sorry for this Kakarot guy. This Raditz person is far more powerful than anything I could ever hope to be."_

**xxxxx**

_Paozu City._

"Here he comes," Bulma said.

She had a hand over her eyes from the glare of the sun, as Goku touched down before the house, setting his son down and smiling at his friends. Bulma and Yamcha were there, along with two new friends: Krillin and Tien Shinhan. Both were bald monk warriors, but from different clans, however, both had fought and befriended Goku at a martial arts tournament a few years ago. The former was a short boy about the same age as Goku and was wearing a red T-shirt over a pair of beige pants, while the latter, a tall man who was older than the others, was wearing a white T-shirt and green pants with black and gold boots and green armbands. After befriending Goku, Krillen and Tien met with Master Roshi, who taught them how to fly and use ki attacks, which was something that Tien already had some knowledge in. And after a lot of persuasion from Bulma, Yamcha had even taken up training under the old master, who was currently staring at the young woman's buttocks, until she drew a gun and waved it threateningly.

"Hey, Goku and little Gohan," Krillin cried, "Glad you could make it."

"Hey guys," Goku cried, before looking down at his shy son, "Ah, it's okay, Gohan. You've met these guys before. They're friends of Daddy's."

"Wow, still can't believe you're a dad," Bulma said with a small shake of her head, before kneeling before the boy, "Hi, Gohan, it's me, Bulma, remember?"

Slowly, Gohan crept out from behind his father's leg and stared at the woman.

"You're pretty."

"That's sweet. I bet you guys are so proud of him. Where is Chi-chi anyway?"

"Oh, she's at home still," Goku replied, "I think she'll arrive later. She had things to do."

"So, Goku, how's your training?" Master Roshi asked, "Still keeping up on top of it?"

"I sure hope so," came a new, sinister voice, "Because I'll be needing his services."

Everyone turned around to see the Saiyan warrior standing there, as he smirked at Goku.

"Hello, Kakarot."

**xxxxx**


	2. Battle Against Raditz

"Kakarot?" Goku said, "Is that another word for carrot?"

"Kakarot, what have you been doing?" Raditz demanded, "Why isn't this planet destroyed?"

"Er, because I stopped Piccolo from doing that. Who are you anyway?"

"I am Raditz and therefore your older brother."

"Wait, what?" Bulma cried, "You have an older brother?"

"I didn't know I did," Goku said defensively.

"Goku, be careful," Master Roshi said, "I sense something very bad about this one."

"You were born on the Planet Vegeta and sent here to Earth to destroy it for selling," Raditz explained to Goku, "But it seems you have forgotten your Saiyan heritage."

"I thought I was sent here to do Piccolo's bidding as Oozaru," Goku sad.

"What, that foolish old Namekian of history past? Don't be stupid. You are no more his puppet than I am. Now, it is time for you to embrace who you really are. A proud Saiyan warrior. Join me, brother, as we conquer the planets across the universe."

"Uh, sounds really interesting, but I'm not interested," Goku said, "I think I'll be fine here. Any time you could leave now would be good. We're kinda busy right now."

"Don't be ignorant to me, Kakarot!" Raditz snarled.

"My name is Goku, not Kakarot. And I won't be joining you in destroying the universe."

Raditz growled, before spying Gohan hiding behind his father's leg. With a smile, he approached his younger brother, surprisingly punching him in the jaw, then grabbed a struggling Gohan by his hood. Goku had collapsed to the ground, as Krillin, Yamcha and Tien started to move, but Raditz raised his other hand, a ball of red ki energy residing his palm as he aimed it at the three fighters.

"Ah-ah-ah, I wouldn't think about it if I were you," he warned, before looking down at Goku, "You have until nightfall to prove your loyalty, Kakarot. The heads of your friends here in exchange for your son's survival. I think that's fair. Until then, farewell."

With a laugh, Raditz flew off into the sky with a crying Gohan, as Bulma and Yamcha moved to Goku's side, slowly helping him into his feet as he winced, a bruise already starting to form on his jaw.

"Dammit, I have to save Gohan. Chi-chi's gonna kill me otherwise."

"How you gonna do it?" Yamcha asked, "He just cleaned your clock like you were nothing. And you're the strongest one of us all. I mean, you did beat Piccolo-"

"Who's standing right here."

The scarred fighter looked up to see the black-suited Namekian before him, as Bulma whipped out her gun, the weapon whirring to life, but Piccolo simply held up his hand to stop her, as Goku stepped forward with a glare.

"I thought you were dead."

"You didn't do a good enough job. If you couldn't destroy me, what chance do you have against him? How do you hope to save your son?"

"Don't worry, I'll find a way. I don't need your help."

"Actually, you do," Piccolo said, "It's the only way he can be stopped."

"Oh sure, that's a swell idea," Bulma said, "Until you shoot Goku in the back, that is."

"Bulma, it's okay," Goku said, "Piccolo and I will be going to save Gohan."

"You can't really be serious," Yamcha said, "It's a crazy plan."

"It's the only way. I have no choice. Come on, Piccolo, let's go save my son."

With a nod and a swish of his black cloak, Piccolo flew into the air, as Goku joined him, Krillin and Tien joining Bulma and Yamcha as they watched the pair fly away.

"I hope they save him," Bulma said.

**xxxxx**

"And stay there, you runt," Raditz cried, throwing Gohan into the pod and shutting it, "If your father holds up his end of the deal, you get to live, alright."

"I want my daddy!" Gohan cried.

"Shut up!"

At that moment, his scouter beeped and he looked up, as Goku and Piccolo descended into the now bare forest, with the former removing his jacket, the latter discarding his cloak and armoured sleeves, as Raditz chuckled, facing them fully.

"So, it appears you don't want to see your son alive, Kakarot. Such a shame really."

"Hand Gohan over and we can all walk away peacefully," Goku said, "Well, until such a time when we'll meet each other again and have to fight."

"Kakarot, you are a disappointment to the Saiyan race," Raditz said, "I guess that means I have to destroy you."

He suddenly fired two ki blasts at Goku and Piccolo, but they leapt back out of the way, as Raditz suddenly appeared before the former, delivering two swift strikes to his face. Piccolo came flying down with his clasped fists, but Raditz stepped out of the way, before hitting the Namekian in the jaw. Goku punched his brother in the stomach, slightly wincing in pain from contact with the armour, as Raditz grinned and kicked Goku in the stomach. Rising up into the air, he gathered ki into his hands, before unleashing twin blasts at Goku and Piccolo. They both flew into the air to avoid the devastating beams, with Piccolo flying at Raditz first. After a swift exchange of blows, Piccolo was struck in the stomach and sent flying back with a ki blast to the chest, as Goku lashed out with a kick, but Raditz caught him by the ankle.

"I am willing to let you reconsider this, brother," the Saiyan said, "It's your choice."

Goku responded by firing a ki blast at close range, forcing Raditz to let him go, as a huge blast of red energy came flying for the pair. Kicking Raditz in the face, Goku flipped over and away from the blast, as it slammed into Raditz, but he managed to hold it off, before throwing it aside like it was nothing, leaving Piccolo quite stunned.

"Was that really the best you could do?" Raditz asked.

"Hey, Raditz!" Goku cried, "I hope you like this one."

Raditz turned around to face his brother, who had surrounded himself in an aura of blue ki energy, as he cupped his hands, an orb of energy starting to form in his palms.

"Kamehameha!"

The blue beam of energy raced for the Saiyan warrior, but at the last minute, he dodged the blast, watching as it flew higher into the sky and disappeared from sight, before turning back to his brother with a smirk.

"And what was that suppose to do?"

His hand snapped up and caught Piccolo's wrist, as Goku flew at his brother, but got kicked in the stomach for his trouble. Meanwhile, down in the space pod, Gohan was curled up in the large seat, tears streaming down his face, crying for his father. There came a sudden thump outside the pod and he looked out through the window to see his father lying on the ground, struggling to get up, his clothes tattered and ruined.

"Daddy!" Gohan cried.

"Gohan," Goku said, seeing his son, "Hang on, buddy, daddy will be there."

A boot came crashing into Goku's face and he went sliding through the dirt, wiping the blood from his face. In the air, Piccolo was busy gathering ki into his hand, as Raditz headed towards his fallen brother. However, at that moment, there was a sudden explosion, the space pod getting destroyed as a result, as Gohan came flying out of the rubble in a rage, surrounded by an aura of red ki, as he slammed into his uncle and sent him flying into the side of the crater. With a growl, Raditz got to his feet, wincing in pain as he felt his broken ribs and he stormed towards the fallen child, raising his hand and getting ready to blast him, but suddenly, Goku grabbed Raditz from behind, holding him in a full-nelson, whilst wrapping his legs around his brother's, effectively pinning him.

"Piccolo, now!" Goku cried.

Raditz's scouter beeped and he looked up with horror at the Namekian warrior, before struggling to break out of his brother's grip. Piccolo grinned to himself, finally seeing an opportunity to remove both a threat and his rival. Killing two birds with one stone.

"Don't be foolish, Kakarot, you'll be killed too," Raditz cried.

"That's fine with me," Goku grinned, "Cause I know I'll be coming back. You won't be."

"This is for you, Goku," Piccolo cried.

He unleashed a thin beam of energy from his hand, as it sped towards the two brothers, drilling through Raditz's chest first and bursting out through Goku's back. The beam faded away, as both brothers fell away from each other, sporting bloodied holes in their chests and backs, as Piccolo touched down, a small smile of satisfaction on his face.

**xxxxx**


	3. The Power Source

"I can't take it anymore," Bulma cried, "I cannot sit around here, not knowing what's going on. I mean, for all we know, Piccolo is probably in league with Raditz."

"Well, what can we do?" Yamcha asked, "Goku's the strongest one of us all. It's not like we can really do much to help."

"Well, I'm going and you're coming. Don't argue."

Holstering her guns, Bulma stormed out of the house, as Yamcha sighed and followed after her, getting into his large jeep and driving away, as Master Roshi watched them go, before turning back to his small batch of senzu beans he was currently trying to grow.

**xxxxx**

"Curse you!" Raditz groaned, "Curse you! You will pay, I swear, you'll pay."

"Oh really?" Piccolo said, "And how do you intend to do that while bleeding to death?"

"Not me, but my comrades. Through my scouter, they know what's been going on and they'll be here to avenge me. And they're much stronger than me. You don't stand a single chance and now that you've killed Kakarot as well, you don't have any hope."

"That may be, but Goku's friends will bring him back to life in time to stop your friends."

"How is that possible?" Raditz demanded, "How?"

"How long before your friends get here? Tell me and I'll tell you," Piccolo said.

"One year. That is all you have to prepare yourselves. Now tell me how!"

Piccolo simply fired a single ki blast, finishing Raditz off, before looking over at Goku, who was talking to a crying Gohan. The Namekian warrior headed over to his rival, kneeling beside him, as the young warrior chuckled weakly.

"Guess we got him. Hope to see you soon so we can finish this."

With a withered sigh, Goku closed his eyes and soon stayed still. Unable to get a response from his father, Gohan quickly became hysterical, as Piccolo rose to his full height.

"Yeah, I can hardly wait," he said, before looking at Gohan, "You, boy!"

The child jumped in surprise, before quivering back from Piccolo in fear. But before any more could happen, a large jeep suddenly came into view, flying through the sky on its jets that had converted through the wheels, as it slowly touched down on even ground, the jets turning back into the rugged wheels, as Bulma and Yamcha exited the jeep, the former quickly drawing a gun and aiming at Piccolo, as Yamcha raced to Goku's side, seeing the bloody mess in his chest and checked for a pulse, a sad look overcoming him when he couldn't feel one and he looked up sadly at his girlfriend, who pulled the trigger, but Piccolo easily dodged the bullet, as well as the next three shots.

"Don't know what you're so worried about. You can wish him back with the Dragonballs," he said, "And you'll need to. According to Raditz, his comrades will be coming to this planet for revenge and you'll need to get ready for it."

"How long do we have?" Yamcha asked, slowly taking Gohan over to Bulma.

"You have one year," Piccolo said, "I know what I'm doing and I suggest you do the same. Also, I'm taking the boy."

"Not going to let you," Bulma said, cocking her gun again.

"Stop me. The boy showed incredible power and he will be critical in this fight."

"The kid is only four," Yamcha cried, "How can he help?"

"That's what I'll be doing. You know it's important. Now, if you will."

Without waiting for a reply, Piccolo headed over and picked up the squirming Gohan, before taking off into the sky, disappearing from sight, as Bulma lowered her gun.

"Now what?" Yamcha asked.

"You heard him. We prepare. Also, you can go tell Chi-chi the good news."

"What? Why me?"

"Because I said so. Now let's go."

**xxxxx**

"Wow, what is this place?" Goku asked.

He was standing inside a massive building, where a giant desk stood before him. He looked down at his chest, but there was no sign of the fatal wound he had received from Piccolo. He looked around again, seeing blue-skinned men in suits ushering small clouds along, taking them in two different directions.

"Hello, Goku."

The young fighter whirled around and a smile broke out over his face.

"Grandpa!"

Gohan smiled, as Goku then saw the small gold ring above his grandfather's head.

"Uh, is that a halo?"

"Yes. You have one as well."

Goku cocked his head back and cried out when he saw the halo above his own head.

"I'm dead?"

"Goku Son!" boomed a massive voice.

Tentatively, the young fighter looked up at the desk, as a massive beared face loomed over him and he stepped back in surprise and fear a little, as the giant man then sat back in his chair, before scribbling in his large book.

"It's your lucky day. You're off to Heaven. Too bad for your brother. Down to Hell."

"King Yemma, if I may," Gohan said, "There are two Saiyan warriors who will soon be on their way to Earth. Goku will be needed in this fight, so therefore, I believe he needs to see King Kai for special training."

"Who's King Kai?" Goku asked, "Is he anything like Master Roshi?"

"Far greater than Master Roshi," Gohan replied.

"Very well then," King Yemma boomed, "Send Goku to King Kai."

Gohan bowed in respect and began walking towards a door. Goku looked between his grandfather and King Yemma, before following after the former, who opened the door and stepped out onto a long paved road that seemed to disappear into the clouds surrounding the check-in station.

"This is Snake Way. King Kai's planet awaits you at the end of it."

"How long is this road?" Goku asked, squinting into the horizon.

"Oh, about ten thousand miles. But you have a whole year to reach the end. Good luck."

"Wait, wait, aren't you coming?"

"No. My deed is done. Don't worry, Goku, I know you'll do well. You always were special. Take care, my boy."

Gohan headed back into the check-in station, closing the door behind him, as Goku let out a deep breath and set off on Snake Way, hoping to reach King Kai soon.

**xxxxx**

Chi-chi hummed to herself as she prepared dinner, checking the clock and wondering when Goku and Gohan would be back. It was starting to get late and she was getting slightly annoyed, as she reached for the phone, ready to call Master Roshi's house, when she heard the familiar sound of jets and hurried outside to see Yamcha's jeep touching down near the small greenhouse, as the fighter then hopped out.

"Yamcha? Where are Goku and Gohan? It's getting late and I was hoping they would be back by now. They better get home soon or Goku's not getting any dinner tonight."

"Goku won't be coming home. Neither will be Gohan," Yamcha said hesitantly.

"What? Why?" the young mother demanded.

"Well," the fighter said with a wince, "Goku's dead and Gohan's gone to train with Piccolo for a year."

There was a small pause before Chi-chi responded with an ear-splitting "WHAT?"

**xxxxx**

"Hm, Raditz is dead," Nappa said, "Oh well, it's to be expected. He was weak."

A giant, hulk of a Saiyan who relied more on brawn than brain, he stomped throughout the overgrowth of the planet he was on, soon reaching his comrade.

"And Kakarot is dead. But apparently, he can be brought back to life."

"Intriguing. Whatever this power is that Kakarot's friends possess that enables them to ressurect him, it is something that I must obtain."

There was a flash of light, as Nappa's comrade turned around. He was shorter than Nappa, with short windswept black hair and intelligent, cunning brown eyes. He was wearing the same armour that Nappa and Raditz wore, but he was also wearing a dark navy blue jumpsuit beneath it, while his gauntlets and greaves had white streaks along the sides, while his scouter was red, unlike Raditz's green and Nappa's blue scouter.

"So, does this mean we're going to Earth, Vegeta?" Nappa asked.

"Yes, Nappa, we're going to Earth and find this power source."

**xxxxx**


	4. The Training Begins

The 666th necrophiliac: Thanks. I'm glad you like it so far. I do want to do a sequel about the Namek conflict and possibly the Android war, but that depends

**xxxxx**

"Time to start your training, boy," Piccolo said roughly.

"Training for what?" Gohan whimpered, "I'm only a kid. Where's my daddy? Can't you just take me home to my mommy?"

"En. Oh. You're going to train with me. You won't be seeing your parents for a year."

"A whole year. But that's a long time! Oh, I'm getting hungry. I want to go home!"

"Listen up here, brat, you'll go home when I say you can," Piccolo growled, "But until then, you'll do exactly what I say, when I say or you'll never see your parents again. Got it?"

The terrified child whimpered and nodded, as Piccolo crossed his arms, his cape blowing the early evening breeze as he eyed the boy, hoping he wasn't wasting his time. He was also wondering exactly why he was training this boy, especially the son of the man who had defeated him in combat six years earlier.

"Alright, kid. If you can survive the night, we'll start your training."

Ignoring the boy's protests, Piccolo rose into the air and disappeared from sight. Gohan fell over when he ran after Piccolo, grazing his knee. Huddling to himself, the child started to cry, wishing his father was here with him, wishing that he was at home, eating the delicious dinner that his mother would have spent the day preparing. Anything but out here in the woods with a skinned knee and no way home. All alone. The sky soon darkened, as Gohan huddled against the bottom of a tree, his throat dry and his stomach rumbling in hunger, as his eyelids drooped and he slowly drifted off to sleep, the full events of the day crashing down upon him.

**xxxxx**

"Man, this is…a…long…road," Goku panted, "It's gonna…take me…forever."

After flying for several hours straight, the Saiyan warrior had finally touched down on Snake Way, resting for the rest of the flight, staring at the horizon and groaning. It looked like he hadn't gone very far at all. It felt like he hadn't flown a great distance either and it was discouraging him. He was hoping that he had gotten to at least halfway, but from the looks of things, he still had quite a way to go.

"How much…further? Think I'll just a nap right here."

Collapsing on the pavement, Goku was soon asleep, weariness overcoming him.

**xxxxx**

"How'd she take it?" Krillin asked.

"Not well, as expected," Yamcha replied, "She's lost her husband and son in one day."

"Well, I think I'm gonna increase my training regime," Tien said, "I want to be more than prepared for when these Saiyans arrive."

"Then I suggest we get started on it," Master Roshi said, adjusting his sunglasses, "The quicker, the better. Now, come, we have much to do."

"Bulma, you coming?" Yamcha asked his girlfriend.

"In a little bit," the mechanic replied, turning Raditz's scouter over in her hands, "Think I'm gonna take this home and tinker with it. Could be helpful."

"Alright then. We'll see you soon."

Yamcha then floated up into the evening sky, along with Krillin and Tien, the former carrying Master Roshi, as they then flew away from Paozu City. Bulma sighed as she watched them go, before hopping onto her motorcycle and riding away towards home.

**xxxxx**

Sunshine glimmered through the leaves of the trees, as a shivering Gohan slowly opened his eyes - then lunged away from the tree to avoid Piccolo's kick. The tree splintered from the impact, as Gohan shakily got to his feet, while Piccolo lowered his leg.

"What was that for?" the child demanded, "You could have badly injured me!"

"I will do worse than that, boy!"

The Namekian then fired a ki blast, with Gohan tumbling out of the explosion in a dazed reverie, his clothes shredded and cuts appearing on his body, as he staggered about, receiving another ki blast that sent him flying back into the trunk of another tree. Rubbing his hand in pain, Gohan looked up in anger, narrowly avoiding Piccolo's blow that shattered the trunk and sent the tree crashing to the ground, startling the nearby birds.

"Hey, watch it with those punches," Gohan cried, "It's dangerous."

"If you think I'm dangerous, wait until you meet these Saiyans. They will do much worse to you than I ever will," Piccolo growled, "Masenko!"

The red blast of ki dug through the ground, bringing another three trees crashing to the ground, as Gohan panted, having narrowly avoided the attack.

"Good. You're starting to pick it up. It's a start. Come on, kid, get angry."

Firing another two blasts on either side of the child, Piccolo then fired a third blast that struck Gohan. In response, the boy snarled and charged at the Namekian, leaping up and swinging his fist, but Piccolo easily caught his wrist.

"It's a little better."

Striking Gohan on the side of the neck with a knife chop, Piccolo then dropped him to the ground and kicked him in the stomach, winding the child, then stood there with his arms crossed over his chest as he waited for the boy to regain his breath.

"Fight back, Gohan. It's the only way to survive. If you don't fight back, I will kill you."

Gohan regained his breath and slowly got to his feet, before lashing out with his fists and feet. Piccolo easily dodged the blows, a small smirk on his face as he watched the boy get infuriated. Finally having enough, Gohan raised his hands, unleashing a blast of ki that demolished an area about the size of the crater Raditz had made when he crash-landed. Piccolo looked at the boy, surprise etched on his face, but then it changed to a smile. He had made the right decision in training the child. It seemed that he had a lot of potential and that it just needed to be brought to the surface. It was only a matter of how.

"Hey, kid, think fast."

Grabbing Gohan by the hair, Piccolo then hurled him through the air, straight towards a massive, thick tree. A red glow covered the boy and he blasted straight through the tree, leaving a huge hole in the centre, as Gohan skidded along the grass to a stop.

_"__That's the spirit."_

**xxxxx**

The sun was rising over the hills, bathing the trees in golden light, as Krillin slowly opened his eyes and yawned. It had been a rough night sleeping out in the open on the hard, lumpy forest floor, but he had managed to find a comfortable spot and was able to get a few hours sleep. The short, bald man looked around at the makeshift camping ground, seeing Tien sleeping against the base of a tree, while Yamcha was actually sleeping _in _the tree, resting amongst a fork that was able to hold him and prevent him from falling upon Tien.

"Wide awake, are we?"

Krillin nodded, slowly getting to his feet and stretching his limbs, as Master Roshi woke Tien up, then threw a rock at Yamcha. Startled awake and momentarily forgetting where he was, he yelped as he fell from the tree, landing unceremoniously in a heap.

"I'm okay," he cried, getting to his feet, "I'm fine."

"Your training begins now," Master Roshi said, "First, one thousand push-ups."

"One thousand? Really?" Yamcha questioned.

"Two thousand then. How's that? Good," the old master said without waiting for a reply, "From there, we shall expand on what we already know."

"This is gonna be painful, I can just see it," Krillin groaned as he began the push-ups.

**xxxxx**

"Is that it? Really? The end of Snake Way?" Goku cried.

Huffing and puffing, he finally came to the end of Snake Way, doubling over in an effort to regain his breath, then looked around for King Kai's planet, before spotting the planet close by. Pushing off the tail of the road, Goku flew towards the planet, crying out as he was suddenly sucked down by the powerful force of the gravity, smashing into the ground painfully, his body pinned to the ground, as he winced and opened his eyes, seeing a chimpanzee sitting beside him, unaffected by the gravity.

"King Kai?" Goku asked.

The chimpanzee simply howled in laughter

**xxxxx**


	5. The Saiyans Arrive

"I must have landed on my head harder than I thought," Goku groaned.

He struggled to get to his feet, but the crushing pressure of the gravity only allowed him to rise up onto one knee, while the chimpanzee laughed and clapped its hands, completely unaffected by the gravity.

"I do think you did, cause that's a monkey, not a great martial artist."

Goku looked over his shoulder to see a short, jovial and blue-skinned man behind him, dressed in large black robes with red sleeves, a pair of sunglasses and a small cap with antennas growing from the front. The chimpanzee got off its haunches and headed over to the newcomer, as Goku watched in surprise.

"So, you must be Goku. King Yemma told me about you. I'm King Kai."

"Man, this gravity, it's intense," Goku groaned as he went to get up, but was slammed to the ground again, "How do you live with it?"

"I live here, so I've grown used to it. Same with Bubbles here. Now, shall we begin your training in preparation for the Saiyans?"

"Yeah, sure, once I can get up."

King Kai clicked his fingers and Goku's clothes suddenly changed from a grey T-shirt and jeans to the full blue gi outfit he had worn when he was training with Master Roshi in preparation for his fight against Piccolo.

"Now, to begin this training, first you must catch Bubbles."

"That's insane. I can barely move," Goku groaned.

"It's all part of the training. If it doesn't kill you, you'll get used to the gravity," King Kai, before turning to the chimpanzee, "Alright, Bubbles, let's get started. Run."

The chimpanzee hooted, before walking away, as Goku started crawling along the ground after the monkey, who was already halfway across the lawn before the Saiyan had even moved an inch. Gritting his teeth, Goku forced himself to his hands and knees, crawling along as Bubbles hooted and laughed at him.

"I'll be inside," King Kai said, "Call me if you need me."

"This is crazy," Goku groaned as he struggled to chase after Bubbles.

**xxxxx**

"Yah!"

Young Gohan leapt at Piccolo, who simply batted him aside. Undeterred, Gohan was quickly back on his feet, running at Piccolo again and leaping up again. Dodging the boy, Piccolo smacked him to the ground, watching as Gohan landed on his hands and knees, panting heavily, his body badly bruised from the intense training. To be more accurate, the beatings he was taking from Piccolo. But the Namekian had noticed that Gohan was getting stronger and better during the training. Didn't mean he was without limits.

"Let's take a break for now," Piccolo said, "We've been train-"

"No." Gohan suddenly cried, "No stopping. We have to keep going."

"Very well then," the Namekian said after regaining his composure, before suddenly raising his hands, "Masenko!"

There was an explosion and Gohan came staggering out, new cuts and scratches covering his face and arms, as Piccolo then kicked him in the face. The boy struggled to his feet, as Piccolo then swung his fist, but to his immense surprise, Gohan dodged the blow and was now leaping up to swing his own fist. Piccolo stumbled back, his head cocked to the side from the blow, as Gohan landed and charged again, but the Namekian was quicker, swiping him to the ground with a swift backhand.

_"__He's getting impressive. Looks like I made the right decision. That's good."_

**xxxxx**

King Kai looked up from his cup of tea when he saw Goku standing in the doorway. And not only that, but he was holding Bubbles in his arms, a satisfied grin on his face.

"Well, that wasn't so hard," Goku chuckled, letting Bubbles go.

The chimpanzee scampered over to his master, who was still in shock at how quickly the Saiyan fighter had become accustomed to the gravity's pressure _and_ still be able to catch Bubbles. Goku then sauntered into the small house, reclining into a chair.

"So, what's next?"

"Now the real training begins," King Kai replied, "I hope you're ready, Goku. This training is not for the faint-hearted."

"I think I can handle it."

"Well, good. Let's begin."

For the next year, King Kai taught Goku everything he knew, pushing him hard in preparation for the Saiyans' arrival, training him for long hours. It was most intense training Goku had ever experienced, even more so than with Master Roshi. At the end of every day, he would trudge into the small house, weary to the point of collapse, but he never gave up on it, always ready to resume training the next day. And as time passed and the training intensified, King Kai was secretly pleased and impressed at how much Goku had progressed, constantly exceeding his expectations. Goku had even been able to master the Kaio-ken and Spirit Bomb attack quicker than King Kai had been able to, even though he was the creator of said attacks.

Finally, a year had passed and Goku was standing before his master, wearing the same orange gi outfit he had worn against Piccolo, only this time, the kanji symbol read 'King Kai', not 'Master Roshi' and his pants were also orange, the leggings tucked into the top of his high black boots, as he adjusted the black armbands.

"Well, I've notified your friends and they're about to summon the dragon now," King Kai announced, "The Saiyans are almost here and I believe you are more than ready."

"Great. Thank you so much, King Kai," Goku said.

"It was my pleasure. You have easily become my greatest student and I couldn't be prouder. I hope you do well, Goku."

The Saiyan nodded and began jumping up and down, trying to loosen up his body as he waited for the wish to be made.

**xxxxx**

_Dragon Temple._

"Shen Long, arise!" Bulma cried.

The Dragonballs glowed and flashed, as a massive dragon surrounded by white mist burst into existence before Bulma and Chi-chi, the latter standing away with her arms wrapped around herself and a saddened look on her face. A whole year she had gone without seeing any sign of her husband and son. A whole year since she had been told that both were training far away in preparation for an incoming threat. Right now, she wasn't caring much about the threat, she just wanted her boys back home safe and sound.

"I wish that you bring Goku Son back to life," Bulma said.

The dragon growled, as its eyes flashed and with that, he was gone, as the Dragonballs then rose up and shot off into different directions, as Bulma turned to Chi-chi.

"So it's done?" the mother asked, "Goku is coming back."

"Yeah, he's coming back. Now, let's get out of here and await the good news."

Chi-chi nodded as she left Dragon Temple with Bulma, climbing onto the motorcycle behind the inventor as they then rode out of the desert.

**xxxxx**

The halo shimmered and faded away, as a smile came to Goku's face.

"Alright, go," King Kai said, "And hurry, Goku. The Saiyans are nearly here."

"You go it. And thanks again, King Kai."

"You're welcome. Now go."

Goku nodded and with a mighty leap, he flew away from the tiny planet, before flying back onto Snake Way and flying as fast as he could back towards the check-in station.

"I hope he can do it," King Kai said to himself.

**xxxxx**

_West City._

Two fireballs came hurtling through the sky, shooting straight through two buildings and crashlanding in the market district. There were explosions and flames, people screaming and fleeing, as the twin pods opened up, depositing the two Saiyans, Nappa and Vegeta, as they stepped out of their respective craters, sinister smiles on their faces, as their scouters beeped and without a moment's hesitation, they shot off into the sky.

**xxxxx**


	6. Z Warriors Convene

"Whoa, you feel that?" Piccolo asked.

He was still wearing his armoured outfit, but it had a different colour scheme. The armoured parts were all white, while the body was a dark purple. It was also the same outfit that Gohan was currently wearing. The pair had been sparring when a power level had caught the elder's attention and he knew what that meant.

"Come on, Gohan, it's time. I hope you're ready."

"Let's go," Gohan said.

Together, they rose up into the sky together, flying towards in the direction the power level had come from, soon reaching a deserted plain where three people were waiting. Touching down, Piccolo and Gohan landed before Yamcha, Tien and Krillin.

"Hey, he's alive," Yamcha cried, referring to Gohan, then looked at Piccolo, "And I am assuming that you're on our side…right?"

Piccolo ignored him as he joined the line, standing at the front of the group, as two people landed down before them. One was a giant of a man, bald, but with a moustache and wearing Saiyan armour, just like his partner, who was about the same height as Goku with windswept black hair, standing there with his arms crossed.

"A line of defence. How cute," Vegeta said, "So, I assume you're here to stop us from obtaining the power source that allows people to be resurrected?"

"Yeah, that's right," Piccolo said, "Now, turn around and leave this planet."

"Why would we do that when we just got here? Nappa!"

The giant man touched the scouter on his face, as it beeped and symbols flashed across the screen, causing a smile to form on the giant's face.

"Their power levels are nothing, Vegeta. I could take them all down without breaking a sweat. There'd be no fun involved."

"Like that has ever stopped you before?" Vegeta said, "Have fun."

He stepped back, as Nappa grinned and cracked his knuckles. Yamcha swaggered forth, getting into a stance. He was still wearing his jeans, leather jacket and red singlet outfit, not wanting to wear the same gi outfit that Krillin was currently wearing.

"I'll take you on. Shouldn't be too hard, right?"

"You've got guts. How about I show them to you?"

With a burst of amazing speed, Nappa flew at Yamcha, who leapt into the air and fired down two ki blasts. The Saiyan flew out of the way, before dodging the rest of the ki blasts, punching Yamcha in the stomach. He doubled over, gasping for breath, as Krillin and Tien also flew up into the air, both striking Nappa in the back. The blows barely fazed the Saiyan and he threw his elbows backwards, striking the pair in the jaw, then whirled around and held out his hands. Tien and Krillin crashed to the ground, smoke rising from their chests, as Yamcha swung his fist, but Nappa caught it.

"Vegeta, this isn't very fun."

Piccolo came flying up, shooting a ki blast that struck Nappa, as he then landed a chop on the Saiyan's neck. Nappa kicked Yamcha in the chest, then backhanded Piccolo, as Tien and Krillin came flying back up, getting shoved aside like they were nothing, as Nappa struck Piccolo with a ki blast that sent him crashing to the ground.

"Piccolo!" Gohan cried.

**xxxxx**

Goku touched down on the pavement, before lunging through the air again, crossing several loops of Snake Way, then shot off into the air from another jump, using all the power he had to speed towards the check-in station. He didn't know if he was going to be early or late to the fight, but he knew he had to get there as quickly as possible if his friends were to have a chance against the two Saiyans.

_"__Hang on, guys, I'm coming."_

**xxxxx**

Nappa landed beside Vegeta, leaving Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha and Krillin all breathing heavily. There were tears in their clothing and scratches on their faces, while Nappa looked like he hadn't been touched at all, a proud and arrogant grin on his face.

"So, you don't mind telling us where to find this power source?" Vegeta asked, "If anything, you'd be spared from any further pain."

"I know what you Saiyans are like, so the answer's no," Piccolo replied, "You won't be getting anything out of us."

"That and the Dragonballs are useless now for another year," Yamcha said, before realising his mistake, "Oh, oops."

"Dragonballs, huh?" Vegeta mused, then to himself, "Why does that sound familiar?"

"Yes well, looks like you made the trip for nothing," Piccolo said.

"Oh, nonsense. Nappa, tear them apart."

"You got it, Vegeta."

The giant Saiyan flew at the group again, as Yamcha flew forward first. However, at the last minute, Nappa flew over the human and unleashed a huge blast of ki. There was a cloud of dust and Yamcha was sprawled on the ground. However, he wasn't moving at all, as Krillin flew to his side, checking for a pulse and panicking when he couldn't find one, before looking up at his friends sadly.

"He's dead."

"Already? That's a damn shame," Nappa said.

"You murderer!" Tien cried.

He held his palms out flat, his fingers touching each other, as blue energy began gathering in his hands, while Nappa watched on with an interested look.

"Neo Blast Cannon!"

A wave of energy shot from Tien's hands, slamming into Nappa and driving him through the air. Snarling, the Saiyan flew away from the energy wave, as it continued flying through the air and disappeared from sight. He grinned at the stunned Tien, before looking down at Krillin, who was standing beside Yamcha's body with one hand raised, the palm flat to the sky, as a flat disc of energy appeared.

"Here, catch this!"

Krillin hurled the disc as it sliced through the air towards Nappa, however, at the last minute, he inclined his head as the disc sliced past him. He grinned at Krillin, as a red line appeared on his cheek. He felt the pain flaring in his face and he touched his cheek, seeing the smears of blood on his fingertips.

"You've scarred my face and now, you die."

With a growl, Nappa flew down at Krillin, before having to dodge a ki blast from Tien. After dodging a beam of ki, Nappa touched down and held out his hand towards Tien, gathering together a ball of red ki, before launching it at the former monk, who watched horrified until the blast struck him and he screamed in agony, before falling to the ground, smoke rising from his body, but he didn't move again, as Nappa smirked.

"So, that's two down. Ready to call it quits?"

"Not a chance," Piccolo said.

He swung his fist at Nappa, who dodged the blow, punching Piccolo in the jaw, then delivered two swift blows to his ribs. Piccolo groaned, as Nappa then grabbed him by the head and brought their foreheads crashing together. Piccolo staggered, a kick to the chest knocking him to the ground, as Nappa loomed over him.

"Piccolo, get up!" Gohan cried.

Krillin came flying in, but Nappa batted him down without looking, as Vegeta snorted to himself in amusement. Piccolo groaned as he slowly got up, but Nappa kicked him down again. Suddenly, Nappa's scouter beeped and he was blindside by Gohan, knocking him away from the Namekian warrior.

"Why you brat!" Nappa cried, "Here, catch this!"

He raised his hand and gathered ki together, before firing a blast of red energy. It screamed towards a terrified Gohan, but at the last minute, Piccolo was in front of him, taking the blast for him, roaring in pain. There was a flash of light and Piccolo fell to the ground, half his armour blasted away as smoke curled from his body, while Gohan was instantly by his side.

"Amusing, how I would go out, protecting the son of the man who I swore revenge against," Piccolo chuckled weakly, "Gohan, wish me back."

He weakly brought one hand up and placed it against the boy's forehead and flashes of memories past through the child's mind, until Piccolo broke the connection and his hand fell limp by his side, as his eyes closed and he breathed his last breath.

"Piccolo? Piccolo?" Gohan cried, "Piccolo!"

"Nappa, that kid's power level is rising," Vegeta warned, "Watch out."

An aura of blue energy surrounded Gohan, as he raised his hands at Nappa.

"Masenko!"

A beam of blue energy shot from the boy's hands, rocketing towards the giant Saiyan. He sidestepped the blast, grinning as he raised his hand, gathering energy once more. But at that moment, someone landed before Gohan, causing Nappa to lower his hand.

"Well, well, well, you finally showed," Vegeta said.

"Daddy?" Gohan asked.

"Hey, Gohan," Goku said.

**xxxxx**


	7. Goku vs Vegeta

"So, this is Kakarot, huh?" Nappa said, "Hope you put up a better fight than your friends did."

He waved a hand at the fallen bodies of Yamcha, Tien and Piccolo and Goku quickly became angered at the sight of his friends, but then calmed himself down just as quick, however, there was still anger in his voice when he spoke,

"I promise you, you will pay for this."

"Ha, don't make me laugh, low-level," Nappa hooted.

"Dad, is it really you?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, son, it's me," Goku said, kneeling before his son, "I'll take care of this."

Nappa came flying in from behind, swinging his fist, but to his immense surprise, Goku had easily dodged the blow and was now standing beside him with an amused grin.

"Missed."

Growling, Nappa swung again, but got the same result, as Goku gave him a cocky smile.

"Missed again."

With a snarl, Nappa continued swinging at Goku, who dodged every single attack like Nappa was moving slow. Finally, after dodging another punch, Goku drove his own fist straight into Nappa's stomach, easily winding the giant Saiyan.

"Holy hell," Krillin whispered admiringly.

Nappa coughed as he staggered back, clutching at his stomach.

"Hey, Vegeta…what's his power level?"

The numbers beeped and computed on Vegeta's scouter, causing him to snarl in anger.

"Over nine thousand!"

"No way! That's impossible!"

"Sorry, but I guess it is," Goku smirked, "Now, here's your chance to pick your things up and leave. Or you could stay and I'll kick your ass."

"Impossible!"

Nappa roared as he raised his hand, gathering energy for a powerful attack, but then, he froze up, the energy fading from his hand and he groaned as he looked over his shoulder to see Goku standing behind him. And also that Goku had struck him on the spine with his elbow, which was why Nappa was unable to feel anything below his stomach and he came crashing down like a falling tree.

"Gohan, Krillin, time for you guys to leave," Goku ordered, staring at Vegeta.

"No, Dad, we're not gonna leave you," Gohan cried.

"You've done enough. Now it's time for Daddy to take care of things."

"Vegeta…help," Nappa groaned, "I can't…feel…my legs."

"So, Kakarot, shall we get down to it?" Vegeta asked.

"Not here. Away," Goku said, "Alright?"

"Fine."

"Goku, don't," Krillin said.

"Don't worry, I'll be okay. Take Gohan home, now."

Goku and Vegeta rose up into the air and began to fly away, but at the last minute, Vegeta fired a large ki blast at Nappa, who screamed as he was engulfed by the blast. When the dust cleared, Nappa was as dead as those he had killed. Vegeta smiled as he flew after a horror-struck Goku, while Gohan and Krillin flew off in a different direction. Before long, Goku and Vegeta settled down in the area that housed Dragon Temple, the pair touching down on opposite pinnacles, the latter smirking as he crossed his arms.

"So, Kakarot, you're back from the dead, it seems. How was it?"

"Wasn't too bad actually," Goku replied, "Learned a lot of things while I was dead."

"And tell me, how did you come back from the dead? It interests me."

"Sorry, but I'm not saying anything," the younger Saiyan retorted.

"Well, in that case then, I'll have to beat it out of you."

Goku smiled and threw his arms wide open.

"You're welcome to try."

Vegeta smiled, as his hands suddenly shot out and twin ki blasts hurtled towards Goku. He leapt back, performing the Shadow Crane Strike, but Vegeta easily leapt over it, as the attack destroyed the pinnacle he had been standing on and he flew at Goku, hitting him in the jaw. Goku flew back through the air, catching a second blow with his stomach, as he swung his own fist, colliding with Vegeta's jaw. The elder Saiyan growled and backhanded Goku, before kicking him in the ribs. Goku groaned, as Vegeta grabbed him and they flew into the side of a rock pinnacle.

"So, you're gonna tell me about the Dragonballs or not?" Vegeta demanded.

"Not a chance," Goku replied.

He shoved Vegeta's arm aside and kicked him in the chest, throwing him back, then lunged, but Vegeta was quicker to react, firing a ki blast that smashed Goku through the pinnacle and into the ground. He groaned, slowly pushing himself onto his feet, while Vegeta hovered above, seemingly enjoying the warm-up to the fight. He held his hands out, gathering ki into his palms, before unleashing a barrage of bullet-like blasts. Goku leapt up from the ground, avoiding the attack, throwing his own ki blast. Vegeta dodged it and the next two, before batting the fourth aside and firing his own. Goku flew to his right to avoid the several ki blasts, firing two at once, but Vegeta flared up his aura, dispersing the attacks and flew at Goku again, punching him in the face, then kneeing him in the stomach, before hitting him in the back, shooting a large ki blast after him. Goku struck the ground again with a groan, while Vegeta held his place in the air.

"Okay, I guess that means I have to pull out all the stops," Goku muttered to himself, then looked up at his opponent, "I hope you're ready, Vegeta."

"I've been so ready, I'm bored," Vegeta replied, "If this is all you've-"

"Kaio-ken times two!"

There was an explosion of energy, as Goku was surrounded by a large aura of red energy, gritting his teeth as the extension of power flowed through his body, causing the scouter to run rapidly through symbols quickly before short-circuiting and shattering into several pieces, but Vegeta had been able to read a final number before it broke. But he didn't have enough time to fully process it, as Goku came flying at him, fist swinging into his face. Vegeta's head snapped back from the blow, but just as quick, he was doubled over from the powerful punch to his stomach, winding him despite the armour he was wearing. A knee to the face and he was reeling back with blood flying from his nose and with another punch to the face, he was flying towards the ground, slamming into the rocks, curled up in pain, as Goku landed nearby, the effects of the Kaio-ken having worn off and he was panting heavily, his body shaking from the extension of the powerful attack.

_"__Not possible,"_ Vegeta groaned painfully, _"He's below me! I am the prince of Saiyans!"_

"Do you give up yet or do I have to keep going?" Goku asked.

The ground rumbled and Vegeta shot up from the ground, flying higher into the sky above Goku, before stopping as an aura of purple energy surrounded him. He clasped his hands together and brought them back to chest level, as energy gathered in his palms.

"I will not fall to the likes of you, Kakarot!" Vegeta roared, "So, you can say goodbye to this miserable planet."

"It's a good thing I've got a farewell response for you," Goku said.

A blue aura exploded around him, as he also cupped his hands together, holding them before himself as he gathered energy into his palms.

"Kaaaa! Meeee! Haaaa! Meeee!"

"Farewell, Kakarot," Vegeta said, "Galick Gun!"

He unleased a massive beam of purple energy, sending it flying straight towards Goku.

"HA!"

The younger Saiyan responded with an energy beam of his own, sending it straight at Vegeta. The two beams connected in the middle and a dual of power began. At first, Goku had been able to push Vegeta back, but then the elder Saiyan began pouring more of his own power into the attack, forcing Goku's feet to dig into the ground under the sheer power of the attack. Goku gritted his teeth, knowing what he had to do, but it would be very risky. Doing so could end up killing him, but at least Earth would be safe.

_"__Don't do it, Goku. It's too risky,"_ came King Kai's voice.

_"__I have no choice,"_ Goku replied, before screaming, "Kaio-ken times three!"

Both his aura and Kamehameha attack turned crimson red, as Goku began pushing the Galick Gun attack back towards its owner. Vegeta watched in horror as his own attack was easily sliced in half and the Kamehameha came barrelling into him like a bullet train, driving him through the sky and towards the atmosphere, as Goku chuckled, falling back on his haunches as he tried to recover from the powerful counter-attack.

"There, it's over."

**xxxxx**


	8. Spirit Bomb: Aftermath

The Kamehameha beam rocketed towards the atmosphere, but Vegeta rolled off the energy blast, clenching his fist in anger as he glanced back towards the ground.

"This isn't over, Kakarot. I swear, this is only just beginning."

**xxxxx**

Goku panted as he laid on the ground, sweat pouring down his face. That was the highest level he had punched the Kaio-ken to and it had worn out his body so much, it felt like he was starting to break down. He closed his eyes, wishing for his body to ease up, but when he opened his eyes, he had to try to move his body, only just managing at the last minute, but was still thrown through the air by the explosion. He quickly scampered to his feet, ignoring his body's protests, as Vegeta landed before him, parts of his armour broken and cut on his face from the energy attack, as he fired another blast at Goku.

"You will not humiliate me, Kakarot. You will be broken today, not me."

He fired another energy blast, as Goku darted around a large rock, which was instantly vaporised by the attack. The younger Saiyan stopped briefly due to the pain that flared through his body, as a massive ki wave washed over the area, levelling it completely, leaving behind a crater with Goku lying in the centre, his clothes turn to shreds while his gi top and undershirt were gone, destroyed in the blast, as Vegeta landed before him.

"Any last words, Kakarot?"

"Yeah, look behind you."

Vegeta did, as a booted foot slammed into his jaw, knocking him away from Goku, as Gohan landed on the ground beside his father, quickly joined by Krillin.

"What are you two doing here?" Goku asked, pulling himself up.

"We were leaving, but then Gohan wanted to help after we saw that massive beam attack and I couldn't persuade him otherwise," Krillin replied, "So, we're here to help."

"You're both foolish," Vegeta growled, getting to his feet, "You're gonna die."

"You got any ideas on how to put him down for good?" Krillin asked Goku.

"I've got one, but I need time."

"You got it."

Goku slowly got to his feet, as Krillin and Gohan got into a stance. Vegeta simply chuckled at that as he raised one hand and firing a ki blast, but Gohan and Krillin both dived out of the way, with the former forming a quick Masenko blast. Meanwhile, Goku raised his hands to the sky and closed his eyes, feeling out with his senses, just like how he had been taught by King Kai. While he was busy gathering energy, Vegeta was duelling with Krillin and Gohan, knocking them aside easily, trying to get to Goku, but their persistence was constantly preventing him from doing so. After choke-slamming Krillin to the ground and backhanding Gohan in the face, he looked at his main opponent, seeing him holding a ball of light blue and white energy. The younger Saiyan smirked as he held up the Spirit Bomb, before launching it without warning. The Spirit Bomb struck Vegeta, setting off a narrow explosion that launched the Saiyan prince screaming into the sky, surrounded by the pure energy at it sliced through his body, setting off a second explosion in the sky. Vegeta's body slammed into the ground beside the trio, as Krillin approached him first, wanting to see if he was dead. He wasn't.

"You're telling me it didn't kill him!" he cried when Vegeta coughed up blood.

"No. Just put him out of commission," Goku replied.

Vegeta coughed again as he drew out a small remote and pressed a button. Two minutes later, his space pod landed beside him, as the hatch opened and he began pulling himself towards it. Krillin started for him, but Goku placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Goku, what are you doing? We have to stop him."

"No, let him go. He's no longer a threat to us."

Vegeta slumped into his seat, glaring at Goku with intense hatred.

"I swear, Kakarot, you will pay."

The hatch closed and the pod then shot off into space, disappearing from sight. Goku sighed before collapsing to the ground in exhaustion. The last thing he saw was a large flying jeep touching down on its wheels.

**xxxxx**

Goku opened his eyes and groaned when he saw that he was in a hospital room. He always hated hospitals. They had needles and he _loathed_ needles.

"Good to see someone's awake."

Goku looked over to see his wife and he instantly beamed, as she hugged him, staying mindful of his injured areas. Having been away from his wife for so long, it was good to finally have her in his arms once again, the feel of her body, the scent of her hair.

"Where's Gohan?" Goku asked, after he drew back.

"Right here."

Chi-chi stepped back, as Gohan climbed onto his father's bed with a smile. Goku grinned and pulled his young son into a hug, glad to be alive once more.

"Dad, we have to bring Piccolo back," Gohan said.

"Sure. We'll just have to wait for a year before we can gather the Dragonballs-"

"No, we can't. The Dragonballs don't work anymore."

Goku gave Chi-chi a confused look, but she shrugged, as he looked back at his son.

"What do you mean the Dragonballs won't work?"

"Because Piccolo's dead," the young boy replied, "Before he died, he showed me. He overlooked the creation of the Dragonballs. They're tied to him. He dies, they die."

"Is that true?" Goku asked, "Then how do we bring back Tien and Yamcha?"

"He told me in my head that there's another set of Dragonballs on his home planet," Gohan continued, "And that we can use them to bring our friends back."

"But honey, how are we going to get to another planet?" Chi-chi asked.

"With the same ship that Piccolo used to come here," the boy replied, "The one he was using a few years ago. It's still here."

"Where is it, Gohan?" Goku asked.

**xxxxx**

"Yep, it's fully operational," Bulma reported, "And fit for space travel. I'm sure that it'll take us to Planet Namek in no time."

She and Chi-chi were in one of the large hangers at Capsule Corporation. It had been a day since the battle with Vegeta and Goku was still in hospital to recover from his injuries, while Krillin and Gohan had been given the all clear and were released. Upon learning about the location of Piccolo's ship, Goku had contacted Bulma, who brought it back to her father's company to test it out for the travel.

"So, when are you leaving?" Chi-chi asked.

"As soon as possible," Bulma replied, "I want to bring him back so badly."

She looked away from the other woman, mainly to hide the tears that were threatening to spill over. She was still coming to terms with Yamcha's death, even though he could be revived with the Dragonballs, it still didn't make it any easier.

"Well, I know Gohan wants to go. Watch over him please?" Chi-chi asked.

Bulma smirked, all traces of tears gone as she playfully twirled one of her guns around.

"Of course I will, Chi-chi. I'll make sure nothing bad will ever happen to him."

"Good. And thanks."

Before too long, the ship was ready for the flight and the co-ordinates for Planet Namek had been routed into the computer, as Bulma, Krillin and Gohan boarded the ship. Bulma took up her place on the flight desk, flicking switches on, as the engine roared to life. Turning on the thrusters, she ignited them, as Gohan and Krillin watched over her shoulder and she pressed forward on the throttle.

"Hang on, it's gonna be bumpy."

Pulling down on the control stick, she lifted the ship off the ground and took off into the sky, flying away into space and leaving Planet Earth behind, as Gohan and Krillin watched out the window as they flew further and further away from their home planet.

"Well, here goes nothing," Krillin said, "Off to Namek. Should be quite fun."

"I'm excited," Gohan cried, "I can't wait to bring Piccolo back again."

"Don't worry, kiddo, we're gonna do just that," Bulma said.

With the press of another button, she directed more power into the thrusters, blasting the massive ship faster through space towards its destination: Planet Namek.

**xxxxx**

The machine beeped, as the liquid in the tank drained away and an alien wearing armour similar to that of a Saiyan's approached the machine, reading off a clipboard, as the hatch to the machine opened and someone stepped out, liquid still dripping off his body.

"Ah, so much better," a completely healed Vegeta smiled, "Kakarot, I'm coming for you. Just you wait."

**xxxxx**


End file.
